Four Brothers
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Empat Bersaudara yang membalas kematian sang ibu


Four Brothers

_Summary_: based on film yang berjudul sama yang Author tonton di TransTV jam sebelas malem keatas. Empat bersaudara yang membalaskan dendam kematian sang ibu yang bersahaja.

_Rate_: M.

_Pairing_: all x G, Dae, 100, X.

_Disclaimer_: KHR 100% Amano Akira punya. Like this yo!

_Warning_: don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I: The Sons

_Sefton Park, Liverpool, Britania Raya_

Pertengahan November yang dingin, Komisaris polisi Sawada Iemitsu merapatkan jasnya dan duduk dibangku taman. Ia menaruh kopi panas yang dibelinya di toserba terdekat disebelahnya, dan sebentar lagi pasti jadi dingin. Hari yang lumayan cerah. Anak-anak sekedar bermain hockey, atau bola salju. Disebelahnya inspektur muda berdarah Perancis, Alaude Nuvuola memandang semuanya dari sisi negatif sejauh yang bisa ditangkap kedua mata biru toskanya yang sipit. Ia menguasai medan Sefton Park ini dengan cukup baik. Jadi polisi disini tidak buruk juga. Kota ini sedang dirundung duka karena wanita tua kaya yang memiliki sebuah toko permen mati dibunuh seorang perampok ditoko permennya. Namanya Lal Mirch del Vongole. Wanita itu tinggal sendirian, keempat anaknya telah dewasa. Sedikit aneh juga bahwa wanita selembut dirinya mati dibunuh perampok. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di Sefton Park ini? Seluruh kepolisian dan warga sekitar mengenal wanita itu, dan sangat menyayanginya. Jahanam mana yang berani merampok toko permennya dan membunuh wanita malang itu?

Alaude kelihatan menegang, matanya semakin memicing. Ia melihat pria tinggi besar dengan bekas luka besar diwajahnya. Rambutnya hitam, dan dia mengepulkan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Wajahnya asing, dan orang asing biasanya membawa sebuah masalah.

"Sir," Alaude menyenggol atasannya. "Sir Sawada, siapa dia?"

Iemitsu mengikuti arah telunjuk lentik Alaude dan mengangguk paham. Ia menyeruput kopinya, berupaya menyembunyinya seringaian senang dibibirnya. Namun Alaude memiliki kemampuan intelektual yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia menyenggol lagi atasannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Alaude, dia adalah warga lama. Kau ingat wanita tua yang mati waktu itu? Pria besar itu adalah putera sulungnya. Namanya Xanxus del Vongole."

"Kelihatan kriminal." Alaude menyeletuk.

"Semasa remajanya banyak terlibat kejahatan terorganisir, waktu dia pergi ke Blackpool. Seingatku dia sekali masuk penjara. Sejak saat itu kabarnya tidak ada lagi."

"Jadi mereka datang kesini untuk mengurus segala hal tentang kematian ibu mereka?" balas Alaude.

"Bisa jadi." Iemitsu menyeruput lagi kopinya. "soal toko permennya, mungkin. Nanti aku akan kesana."

"Untuk apa? Kasus wanita itu sudah ditutup, kan?"

"Anakku Tsunayoshi minta sekantung _jelly bean_. Biar kata Lal Mirch sudah mati, tokonya masih ada yang menjalankan."

"Pria berkepala semangka itu?" Alaude mendecih jijik. "Dia anak dari wanita itu?"

"Maksudmu Daemon Spade? Ya, dia si nomor dua. Kudengar dia adalah anak adopsi."

"Waow, kelihatannya keluarga del Vongole selebritis sekali disini."

Iemitsu beranjak ke tempat sampah dan membuang gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong. Ia melirik Alaude sebelum berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Kau ikut aku ke toko permen itu?"

Alaude mengangguk. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang dan membiarkan atasannya yang sangat kebapakan menyetir. Cuma 5 menit untuk sampai di sebuah toko permen bernama Lavender. Kejadian meninggalnya Lal Mirch masih hangat. Ada sekitar 2-3 hari yang lalu. Kaca jendelanya sudah diperbaiki. Saat masuk, ada seorang wanita yang berdiri dibalik mesin kasir. Dia cantik, namun sangat galak. Ia berulang kali mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan meneriaki sebuah nama: Daemon Spade.

Daemon Spade del Vongole adalah anak kedua Lal Mirch. Ialah yang masih tinggal di Sefton Park meski di apartemen murah bersama tunangannya, Elena, yang terpisah dari rumah nyaman ibunya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang menghadiri pemakaman ibunya karena ketiga saudaranya tidak ditempat. Pria itu bergelar Magister Hubungan Masyarakat. Ia bekerja disebuah perusahaan kelas menengah. Pria dengan gaya dandan dan gaya rambut aneh itu kelihatan tidak berjiwa, duduk disudut ruangan dengan dagu menempel di meja.

"Selamat datang. Mau beli apa?" sapa Elena pada Iemitsu. "oh, Pak Komisaris. Maafkan aku. Banyak anak-anak tadi. Dan Spade tak mau membantu."

"Berikan aku _jelly bean_. Lima _cup_, dan dijadikan dua bungkus." Iemitsu tersenyum.

Lavender mengukur penjualan permen dengan sebuah _cup_ seukuran 200ml. Alaude berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah stoples besar dengan label bertuliskan ELENA. Butiran-butiran keras dengan bercak pink ditengahnya bergelindingan dari sebuah container kecil menuju stoples besar tadi. Seseorang menyodorkannya satu butir. Alaude mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria pirang tampan dengan mata biru gelap yang indah.

"Silakan. Mencoba tidak berdosa disini." Katanya. Suara _baritone_nya terdengar sangat rusak.

Alaude mengambilnya, dan mengulumnya. Rasa cherry. Pria Perancis itu kembali ke kasir.

"Aku mau Elena." Kata Alaude polos.

"Maaf?" pekik Elena.

Alaude menggedikkan kepalanya ke pria pirang tadi. "Yang disana. Dua cangkir saja."

"Oh." Elena mendesah lega. "Giotto! Ambilkan dua cangkir Cherry Elena!"

"Ya." jawab pria itu.

Iemitsu menghilang dibalik rak permen dan berdiri didepan kulkas, mengambil beberapa bungkus pudding cokelat. Alaude menatap jelly rasa cola yang bungkusnya berbentuk seperti botol. Kelihatannya enak.

"Kau lihat yang pirang tadi?" kata Iemitsu sambil menyenggol Alaude.

"Wanita galak bukan tipeku." Jawabnya polos.

"Bukan, maksudku yang pria." Iemitsu tertawa. "yah, dia nomor tiga di keluarga del Vongole. Bintang rock tanggung. Kudengar dia tiga kali operasi radang pita suara. Musik _heavy metal_, penyanyi _scream_."

"Sangat tidak cocok dengan tampangnya yang metroseksual itu." Alaude mengambil tiga bungkus jelly cola setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"Kau tak boleh meremehkan orang, Alaude!" Iemitsu menaruh semua belanjaannya di kasir. "taruh saja. Biar aku yang bayar."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Alaude sambil menaruh jelly colanya.

Elena memberikan belanjaan mereka masing-masing. "Kalian membicarakan Giotto?"

"Ya." Iemitsu mengakui. "Kelihatannya mendiang Lal Mirch menggelitik rasa penasaran Alaude."

"Kematian Lal Mirch membawa Xanxus dan Giotto pulang. Syukurlah, jadi aku tak harus membayar pianis gereja untuk upacara pernikahanku." Elena tersenyum pahit. "Iya kan, Giotto?"

Pria pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tidak terima. Ada tiga anting tindikan yang bersarang di lidahnya yang merah muda. Mengagetkan juga. Saat perjalanan kembali ke kantor polisi, Alaude lebih memilih menikmati jelly colanya.

Xanxus mendorong pintu Lavender dengan pundak kekarnya. Meskipun wajahnya sama dinginnya dengan udara luar yang mulai memasuki malam, kentara sekali dari matanya bahawa dia dirundung duka terdalam. Giotto menghambur kearah kakak sulungnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Xanxus mencium puncak kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan, menghampiri Spade yang masih diselimuti kegalauan.

"Aku tak mau memelukmu." Kata Spade lesu.

"Ayolah." Xanxus memutar bola matanya. "Aku masih kakakmu, kan?"

Spade beranjak dan memberinya pelukan. "Mana Byakuran?"

"Tidak tahu. Ponselnya tak aktif." Celetuk Giotto.

"Ck! Buat apa si tolol itu punya ponsel?" geram Xanxus kesal.

"Mungkin baterainya habis?" Giotto merangkul pinggang Xanxus dan menggelayutinya.

Tiba-tiba Xanxus berbalik dan mengunci tangannya kebelakang. Giotto menjerit dan Xanxus membantingnya ke lantai. Kadang Giotto lupa kalau Xanxus paling tidak bisa disentuh dari belakang. Dia seorang Taekwondo-in yang refleksnya sangat peka.

"Lima tahun di Texas membuatmu jadi seorang _gay_, Bocah Pirang?" decih Xanxus.

Giotto merintih kesakitan. "Aaww…lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk jauh dari keluarga, gorilla idiot!"

"Kapan kau tiba?" tanya Xanxus sambil membangunkan adik kandungnya itu. Meskipun tidak mirip, hanya Xanxus dan Giottolah yang memiliki hubungan darah langsung dengan Lal Mirch. Daemon Spade adalah saudara angkat. Sementara Byakuran del Vongole, si bungsu, adalah anak yang ditaruh begitu saja didepan pintu rumah ibu mereka saat Giotto masih TK.

"Kemarin. Aku menginap di House of Rock cuma untuk tidur siang. Banyak yang masih mengenaliku. Well, aku ketemu Alisha Madson dan dia menawariku makan malam dirumahnya. Lasagna dengan ikan mackerel. Lalu aku pergi ke klub sampai pagi." Jawab Giotto detail.

"Berapa orang wanita yang kau tiduri semalam?" sela Spade.

"Dua kulit putih." Giotto menyeringai mesum. "Dan aku beruntung ada seorang gadis India disana. Wuaow, dia seksi sekali…..kau harus rasakan sendiri goyangan pinggulnya."

"Anak bau kencur macam dirimu tahu apa soal seks?" Xanxus menoyor kepala Giotto. "Urusi dulu karir musikmu yang hancur itu….."

"Jangan bahas masa lalu, Xanxus!" Giotto memberengut. "Memang mauku punya suara sejelek ini?"

"Mungkin saja Byakuran pulang ke rumah ibu." Spade menyela. Tidak peduli dengan adiknya yang sedang curhat.

"Bisa jadi." Xanxus mengobok toples berisi Lemon Drop. "Tutup saja tokonya, Spade."

Xanxus menyetir Volvo-nya Giotto yang ditinggal di House of Rock, rumah setengah bobrok markas band _heavy metal_nya dulu. Entah darimana anak berantakan macam Giotto bisa punya mobil semewah ini.

"Ini punya Adam Llywelyn. Tapi dia bilang boleh pakai sesukaku." Giotto menyeringai, mencabut sekotak rokok dari kantung mantel Xanxus dan menyalakannya.

"Kau ini hobi betul menyusahkan orang." Xanxus mulai menggas mobil menuju rumah ibu mereka. Jaraknya sekitar 5 km dari toko permen dan 2.5km dari House of Rock.

"Bukan aku kalau tidak menyusahkan, bukan?" Giotto membuka kaca mobil dan menghembuskan segumpal asap.

"Kau menyusahkan ibuku, aku, kakak-adikmu, teman-teman bandmu, Elena, Pak Komisaris Sawada, dan perempuan-perempuan jalang yang kau tiduri." Xanxus tertawa.

Xanxus menginjak rem dan Giotto menghambur keluar, melemparkan puntung rokoknya ke tumpukan salju. Lampu rumah ibu mereka menyala dan jendelanya lebih bersih. Sang sulung del Vongole membuka pintu dan mendapati rumah ibu mereka sama seperti saat dia meninggalkannya dulu. Tidak berubah. Xanxus mencium bau harum dan dia berjalan mengikuti bau itu. Ada bunyi dering Blackberry yang khas.

Didepan kompor berdiri seorang pria berambut putih yang kurus. Bau harum berasal dari panci berisi kembang kol. Oven juga menyala. Xanxus mengintip dan melihat segelonggong daging sedang dipanggang.

"Baik sekali kau mau memasak, Byakuran." Xanxus berkomentar.

"Aku juga beli vodka. Daging panggang, bubur kembang kol dan vodka bukankah makan malam kita sehari-hari?" Byakuran merangkul kakak sulungnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kita minum vodka setiap makan malam." Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ibu menyediakan kita air putih yang sehat untuk ginjal." Byakuran mulai menumbuk kembang kol rebus. "dia tidak melarang kita minum vodka, hanya ingin memperpanjang batas hidup anak-anaknya."

Daemon Spade tiba belakangan karena mengantar Elena pulang dulu. Ketika ia tiba, Xanxus sedang memotong _glazed roasted beef_ dengan sangat teliti. Spade memeluk Byakuran dan mencicipi Caesar Salad yang dibuatnya. Dibanding tiga kakaknya yang bengal, Byakuran Gesso del Vongole adalah hiburan untuk ibu mereka. Dia tidak banyak ulah, nilai akademisnya bagus dan senang membantu didapur. Ia mengambil jurusan teknik elektro di Nagoya Institute of Technology dan bekerja di London, perusahaan komputer.

Makan malam yang indah. Glazed roasted beef, Caesar Salad, bubur kembang kol dengan taburan keju _pecorino_. Ditemani dengan beberapa botol vodka. Setelah menata meja makan, keempat bersaudara itu berdiri, saling berpegangan tangan. Xanxus memimpin doa.

"Tuhan Bapak, Maharaja alam semesta. Berkahilah makan malam kami dan keluarga yang telah berkumpul kembali ini." Ucapnya penuh khidmat.

"Amin." Sahut tiga adiknya.

Byakuran, selaku adik bungsu dengan lembut melayani kakak-kakaknya. Ia menuang bubur kembang kol dan salad, lalu membagi daging panggang sama rata. Ia duduk disebelah Spade, berhadapan dengan Giotto. Mereka makan dengan diam. Musim dingin, malam hari dan kedukaan adalah penghancur mood yang sangat sempurna. Giotto menyingkirkan cacahan zaitun dan keju _pecorino_ dari piringnya.

"Makan benda yang kau singkirkan dari piringmu." Tegur Spade.

"Tutup mulutmu, kepala semangka!" bentak Giotto tidak terima.

"Hargai adikmu yang sudah susah-susah memasaknya!" Spade membanting garpunya.

"Sudahlah….salahku juga." Byakuran melerai. "Aku lupa kalau Giotto tidak suka _pecorino_ dan zaitun."

Giotto tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan menyortir benda-benda yang tak ingin dimakannya dari piring. Xanxus mendeliknya, menyenggol kakinya dari bawah meja makan. Putra ketiga del Vongole tersebut menoleh.

"Dengarkan kakakmu." Kata Xanxus, lembut namun sangat tegas. Giotto mereguk ludah dan menelah cacahan zaitun dan _pecorino_ yang tadi dipinggirkannya.

Byakuran meneguk vodka digelasnya. Daging panggangnya enak, meskipun tidak seenak buatan ibu mereka. Xanxus makan dengan cepat. Ia mengambil lagi daging dan bubur kembang kolnya. Si bungsu berambut putih itu melirik cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis kiri Spade.

"Kau sudah melamar Elena, Spade?" tanya Byakuran.

"Sudah." Jawabnya sederhana. "Ia ingin cepat menikah saja. Tapi aku belum bisa menentukan tanggalnya."

"Tidak jadi tanggal 20 Mei?" Xanxus mengoreksi. Elena pernah menelponnya perihal tanggal itu.

"Tidak tahu. Toh ayahnya Elena juga masih tidak setuju." Spade mencuil pecorino dan mengoleskannya pada daging dipiringnya.

"Nekad saja." Byakuran menepuk pundak kakaknya. "Kelak jika kau punya anak dari Elena, ayahnya pasti bakal luluh."

"Omong-omong soal anak…" Xanxus meneguk vodkanya. "Miss Oregano bilang kita harus datang ke kantornya masalah surat wasiat ibu. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menemuinya."

"Siapa ?" tanya Giotto dengan nada antusias.

"Wanita jelek sekertarisnya Katou Julie, pengacara ibu." Timpal Spade. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengenalimu? Dia bahkan belum bekerja pada Julie saat kau pergi, Xanxus."

"Mungkin Julie yang memberitahunya muka-muka kita." Byakuran mengangkat bahu. "Jaga-jaga saja, supaya ia bisa menghubungi anak dari ibu selain Spade."

Xanxus menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mencuci piring bekas makan dan gelas bekas minumnya sendiri. Kemudian dia mandi, dan bergabung bersama tiga saudaranya menonton TV. Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Xanxus mematikan TV.

"Spade, Giotto, Byakuran." Ucapnya. "Tidurlah dikamar lama kalian."

"Aku kan tidak punya kamar." Giotto protes.

Spade mendecih "Salah siapa memilih menggelandang di House of Rock, Bocah Pirang?"

"Oh, diamlah. Orang sepertimu tak mengerti estetika musik _rock_." Gerutu Giotto.

"Tidur saja dikamarku." Xanxus melerai mereka dengan mudah. "Aku akan tidur dikamar ibu."

Pembicaraan selesai. Xanxus naik ke lantai 2 dan menutup pintu kamar ibu mereka. Spade kembali ke kamar lamanya sementara Giotto dan Byakuran masih duduk diruang tamu.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu, Giotto?" tanya Byakuran.

"Entahlah." Giotto menggaruk pipinya. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Byakuran."

"Disini." Byakuran menunjuk sebuah jarak luas didepan perapian. "Kita gelar selimut dan bantal, lalu tidur disini. Dulu kita sering melakukannya, kan?"

"Well, boleh juga."

Saat mereka berdua masih kecil, Giotto dan Byakuran sering tidur didepan perapian saat musim dingin. Memanggang _marsmallow_, bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing sampai tertidur. Giotto banyak membeberkan pengalamannya mengencani wanita, sementara Byakuran lebih asyik mendengarkan. Dan begitulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Oregano memeluk map besar yang dibawanya dengan wajah penuh harapan ketika melihat del Vongole bersaudara masuk. Mata si sekertaris itu tertuju pada si pirang nomor tiga. Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang kerja Katou Julie, pengacara ibu mereka dan menunggu si pengacara mencari dimana surat wasiat dan apa-apa saja yang ditinggalkan sang ibu untuk empat anaknya.

"A….Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Oregano.

"Ya. Enyahlah." Jawab Xanxus cuek.

"Ti…tidak ingin minum? Bagaimana dengan kopi?" Oregano bersikeras.

"Aku mau teh dengan krim yang banyak~ " Byakuran menerima tawaran tersebut dengan senang hati.

Oregano mohon diri setelah gagal mendapatkan lirikan mata biru Giotto yang menggoda. Ia menyuguhkan teh dengan banyak krim kental manis untuk Byakuran, dan si bungsu del Vongole itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Katou Julie datang dengan map cokelat besar dan sebuah kotak besi yang tidak seberapa. Ia mulai membacakan surat wasiat itu.

"Untuk anak-anakku, Xanxus del Vongole, Daemon Spade del Vongole, Giotto del Vongole dan Byakuran Gesso del Vongole. Sangat menyenangkan melihat kalian semua akur seperti saat kecil dulu. Semoga saat aku….."

"Berapa yang kami dapat?" sela Giotto. Xanxus dengan santai menggeplak kepalanya.

"Giotto bodoh." Cibir Spade.

Katou Julie dengan segera membuka kotak besi itu. Ada tiga map yang masing-masing ditulisi nama. Untuk Xanxus, Giotto dan Byakuran. Isinya dokumen kehidupan mereka. Sertifikat prestasi, ijazah, akta kelahiran dan sebagainya.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku pernah menjadi Remaja Teladan Sefton Park." Celetuk Xanxus cuek. "Ibu bangga sekali padaku."

"Hey, ijazah SMA-ku!" pekik Giotto. "Kupikir ibu sudah membakarnya saking malunya."

"Tidak ada dokumenku?" tanya Spade.

"Hanya itu saja." Katou Julie menggeleng. "ijazah dan lainnya kau sendiri kan yang pegang?"

"Aku tidak memegang surat adopsi atau akta kelahiranku sendiri." Spade membalas sedih.

Berikutnya ada sebuah kalung dengan ukiran naga dari batu giok dan dengan mata yang mengilat. Xanxus memakainya. Dan yang terakhir, uang tunai sebesar 600 poundsterling.

"Ini dia…" Xanxus menghitungnya, membaginya jadi empat sama rata. "Terima kasih banyak, Pak Julie. Senang mempercayai Anda."

Keempat bersaudara itupun pergi. Mereka satu mobil, menaikin Volvo milik Adam Llywelyn. Tanpa sebab Byakuran menangis, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Giotto.

"Aku masih tidak rela." Bisiknya pada si kakak pirang.

"Begitupun kami." Giotto mengusap rambut Byakuran dengan lembut.

"Menurutmu siapa yang membunuh ibu, Spade?" tanya Xanxus sambil membelok setir.

Spade menggeleng. "Entahlah. Sulit untuk menerka."

Xanxus terdiam sejenak. "Kau ingat siapa yang memasang CCTV di Lavender?"

"Irie Shouichi?" tanya Spade. "Kenapa dia?"

"Mungkin dari sana kita bisa dapat petunjuk."

**YEAAAAAY! BAB SATU SELESAI! **

**Um…..silakan review, cast!**

**Xanxus: aji gile lu! Masa gua sodaraan ama dia? –noyor pala Giotto—**

**Giotto: aduuuuh! Pakde tega! Mendingan daripada sama si kamseupay itu. –nodong Spade—**

**Byakuran: baby baby cukuplah sudaaaaah antara aku dengan dirimuuu –joget boyband—**

**Alaude: herbivore bodoh.**

**Xanxus: ape lu kata! Gue matiin lu sekarang rambut panila! –ngamuk—**

**All: jangaaaaan! –tahan Xanxus—**

**Oke, all! Silakan RnR ^^b **

**IKWYDLN masih tetep lanjut, kok! Tenang aja!**

**Review please…**


End file.
